Island Life
by MockingCody
Summary: Madge is a naval nurse, Gale is a marine, both stationed on a tropical and beautiful island in the middle of the pacific ocean. After the two meet at a military-only party, the two find that their lives just can't stop twisting together. Which isn't surprising when you're living on a small island. Gadge. Based heavily on how my own parents met.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a remake of a since discontinued Gadge story I had written about a year and a half ago. The gist of the story was about Gale and Madge living on an unnamed island while they were both part of different branches of military. Gale was some type of marine while Madge was a naval nurse. Now this story was based heavily on how my own parents met since they met on the island of Guam in the Micronesian islands. Many of the things that Madge and Gale might go through are based somewhat on what my own parents went through. I will be dropping the main angsty plot that was supposed to be based on Pearl Harbor for the sake of it just not fitting in what I enjoy writing about. Even though I love a good angsty Gadge fic.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy _Island Life_.**

* * *

The warm breeze felt glorious on her skin as she walked down the sidewalks that led to the main hub of the tropical paradise that she found herself on thanks to her occupation. She never thought she'd go from being a small town mayor's daughter to a certified nurse with military training living on an island in the middle of the ocean.

The little shops on main street reminded her of home but still had that tropical touch and smells such as the fresh coconuts and pineapples that littered the shops bins and shelves. She was Madge Undersee and today was luckily her day off from working at the island's only hospital.

"I'm so glad we chose this place over boring California. I mean, Cali is nice, but this place is amazing!" Delly, her fellow nurse and friend from boot camp boasted loudly, stretching her tanned arms out in front of her. "We get the sun and the beach, what more could you want? It's like a vacation!"

Madge shook her head, amused. "We do still have to work you know. We get today off an then it's back to the emergency room!" She was only teasing, she had no desire to burst her friend's bubble of excitement, because after all... they were in paradise.

Madge enjoyed the smells of the bakery, giving the blond owner a kind glance as he happily smiled back, walking back into his shop after leaving out a display of muffins, breads, and turnovers. Delly had run to the other side of the narrow street, her mind distracted by a large notice that hung loosely to a bulletin board.

The blonde finally tore herself away from the bakery displays of cakes, cupcakes, pies, cookies, and other pastries, rejoining her friend on the other side. Upon seeing Madge's shadow, Delly excitedly turned pointing at the notice. "There's a party at the lighthouse tonight! And it's for military personnel only!" Madge winced at Delly's loud tone, seeing that some of the native islanders were staring at them strangely. "There's going to be dancing! With Marines!" Delly was practically swooning at the thought of dancing with a buff soldier.

Madge wasn't very interested and instead shouldered her bag, ready to walk away. "We have to work tomorrow, I don't think it's a good idea to go to that." She was practical as ever, besides, she loved her job and she didn't want to risk angering her boss if she was tired or hungover.

Delly was quick to roll her eyes, reaching out and gripping her friend's bag so she won't wander off. "No. You and I are both going to this thing, I will drag you there if I have to! You need to have more fun, all you dare to do is lounge around on the beach and read romance novels." The fellow blonde pointed out in distaste.

Madge raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "And how is that a bad thing? I enjoy reading and I enjoy relaxing." She honestly didn't get Delly's need for speed. Sure, Madge liked adventure, but she also loved being lazy on a sandy beach with a drink and a good book in hand.

"No you enjoy being a stick in the mud- or sand. If you won't go for you, go for me! I need you there so I don't make a fool of myself in front half the island."

"It won't be half the island since only branches of military are invited." Madge pointed out with a smile.

"Alright, smart-aleck. But that's still quite a bit of people, will you _please_ come?" Delly was practically begging, she wouldn't be surprised if the other dropped to her knees Oliver Twist style.

Madge sighed loudly. She really didn't want too, but she knew that Delly wouldn't shut up about it until she agreed so with a shrug of her shoulders she nods. "Fine, but I'm taking a book with me. I have two left feet" That was a lie, she was required to dance at some of her father's parties when she was younger. She had gotten good at a few different dances, but Delly didn't _have_ to know that.

"Fine, bring your book you nerd!" Delly replied, all smiles. "Now come on, we need to head home and find outfits to wear!"

* * *

Gale Hawthorne stood around the lighthouse's large foyer, chairs and tables were set up with blue decorations. His best friend Thom stood nearby studying the buffet table. "Do you know why the lighthouse owner is letting _us_ have a party here?" Thom inquired glancing up at the crystal chandeliers that hung over the makeshift dance floor.

Gale shrugged, he knew that when you get a bunch of soldiers in one room with alcohol then something is bound to get broken. "Something about keeping us all off the beach tonight. I'm pretty sure the locals are having some type of bonfire and they want it to be private." Gale for one was actually excited for the party. He enjoyed hanging with his buddies and meeting new people. Something he got to do a lot while stationed on the island. "And don't act like you're not excited. I know you asked that cadet friend of yours to come personally." Gale teased lightly, leaning against a nearby table.

"Bristel." Thom repeated her name softly. He was absolutely smitten with her, something Gale had taken notice of as soon as Thom returned to their barracks with a goofy smile on his face a week ago.

"Yeah, her."Gale turned away from his pal at the sound of approaching footsteps. He grinned teasingly at the new arrival, "My oh my, Cadet Everdeen. Is that a box of large cookies from that bakery you seem to love to shop at now?" Gale sauntered closer to one of his favorite people to tease.

The young woman's long braid whipped around in annoyance as she set the box down gently on the buffet table. "Shut up, Gale. I figured I'd contribute to this party that Finnick and Joanna mostly planned." Gale could notice her embarrassed look from a mile away.

"And that's exactly why you visit that guy's bakery daily and order the same thing." Gale pressed lightly, Thom took notice and was visibly laughing behind him.

"I like cookies." She states firmly. As if that short statement explained everything.

"Yeah... _his_ cookies." Thom added in finally stepping closer. Making Gale burst out into a laughing fit. The two of them had taken to teasing Katniss over her sudden infatuation with the owner of the bakery.

"Both of you need to mind your own business." slapping Gale's fingers away gently as he tried to snatch a cookie from the large box. "No! Those are for tonight. If you want one go buy your own."

"You just had to get chocolate chip? You know those are Thom's favorite." Gale feigned a hurt look as Thom also attempted to grab a cookie, Katniss glared at the duo in response, wrapping herself around the box protectively.

"You better be careful. These cookies will ruin your figures." She pointed at Gale's stomach who in return just rubbed at the shirt covering it in slight thought. "And I don't know if Bristel likes a flabby stomach, Thom." Katniss jabbed at Thom who crossed his arms quickly in defiance.

"I will not get a flabby stomach."

Gale took the initiative, hoping this would help the cookie crisis. A cookie crisis was the usual banter they had, since quite frankly not a lot happened on the island. So, besides training they had to occupy their time by other measures. "I don't have a special person, so I can get a flabby stomach." He offered, reaching for the box, as Katniss inched away in annoyance.

"And I wonder why! You're annoying, Mr. Strong and Independent Marine." Not the best comeback, Gale mused to himself.

Sighing dramatically, Gale shrugged. "Are you saying girls don't like me?" He faked an insulted tone. He knew she wasn't being malicious, he just enjoyed playing along.

"Exactly. And I bet you can't get a girl tonight." Katniss challenged, untangling herself from the box.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can get any girl." Gale challenged back, pointing at himself for emphasis.

"Fine. It's a bet. You say you can get _any_ girl? Well, we'll test that tonight, I choose the girl and if you can get her to give you her number I'll give you fifty bucks. If she doesn't give it, I get fifty." Katniss was smiling now, holding her hand out waiting for the deal well struck.

Gale thought it over. He was confident in himself that he could woo any possible lady that walked into that lighthouse. "You're on." the marine's expression flashes into a challenging one as he shakes hands with Katniss.

Thom watched the duo his face ten shades of excitement. Tonight was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

 **I hope this was a good setup! Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madge sat upon Delly's bed, an uninterested look upon her features. Delly stood in front of mirror twirling in the most _magical_ way she could. She was already regretting the decision to attend this party. She wanted to stay home very badly, and her bed in the other room was tempting her to no end. "I just want to look good you know? Who knows what may happen? I might meet my future husband!" Delly's words brought Madge's mind out of sleep and back to her impending bore of a night.

"I highly doubt that, Delly. You know how small this island _really_ is? There's tons of guys out there for you to meet. Don't settle for a guy here unless you really like him!" Some might call Madge as too logically wired, she could honestly see it. She didn't exactly live a life of some fairytale princess despite what bitter kids back in grade school might have said about her both behind her back and to her face. Truth be told, she just didn't want Delly to meet some sexist drunk soldier. Those types of guys littered the platoon that was stationed on the island, from the few that Madge had met on a personal basis anyways.

"You are such a downer about these types of things! Are you telling me that if a cute guy comes up and asks you to dance, you'll just outright reject him?" Delly countered placing her hands on her hips to emphasize her counter. Delly was always trying to look sassy, but mostly failing based on how adorable her features were.

"Like I said, I'm not much of a dancer. He'd just have to go find some other girl." She'd dealt with plenty of boys asking to dance with her back at her father's parties. It was like second nature to reject them.

"Yeah, but everyone loves the whole innocent blonde thing you have going on. Especially adding with the mysterious part on why you're reading a romance novel at a party instead of dancing with those amazing legs of yours." Delly stepped closer, pointing to Madge's thighs.

"You think my legs are amazing?"

"Don't change the subject, Madge. At some point you're going to have to drop that boring librarian façade you like to play up. Where's the girl who made the drill sergeant laugh?"

"That wasn't exactly a good thing. They made me do so many push-ups." Madge sat back on the bed, remembering the memory with both fondness and pain.

"And it made your arms just as amazing as your thighs." Delly quipped cheerfully, doing one final twirl in the mirror. "Blue is definitely my color, now what are you wearing?" Delly's clear distaste for Madge's outfit from earlier was quite apparent. "I'm thinking green or black for you."

"Maybe I should wear something that shows off my amazing appendages. " Madge muttered dryly, studying the cover of the novel she chose for the party closely.

"Now that's the spirit!" Delly chirped excitedly, and far too louder than necessary. Making Madge drop her book after flinching from the noise.

"I was being sarcastic!" One last chance at saving herself.

"Shush." Delly quickly silenced her, grabbing Madge's arm gently and dragging her to her bedroom. "Time to sexify you up!"

The remaining time before the party was filled with groaning and one torn dress as well as both girls freaking out over the large spider that decided to visit through the open window.

* * *

Gale hadn't taken long to get ready, he just changed into some nice clothes and stood in the now bustling lighthouse. Trying to hold in laughter with Thom at the sight of some of his fellow soldiers dancing quite badly, some were already full blown drunk.

Katniss approached the two boys with an almost wicked smile on her face. Gale really didn't like that smile. "Where's Bristel?" She asked both, but directed to Thom who looked at the ground slightly disappointed. He felt bad for his pal, he was looking forward to spending time with the cadet.

"Something came up. She said maybe next time." Thom explained. While Gale definitely thought she got cold feet and bailed at the last second. Katniss's malicious smile returned as she moved between the two men, linking her arms with them both.

"I know how to cheer you up! We get to watch Gale fail incredibly hard at landing a girl's number." Katniss acted like she was in heaven, as if fifty bucks was such a big deal, she probably just wanted to see him be a fool and the money was just a bonus.

"As if I'll fail. Have you picked a girl yet? How about that blonde over there?" Gale pointed subtly to the blonde who had at _least_ danced with seven guys already. She was a good dancer at least.

"As if. But I have picked a girl out, I think the girl she arrived with is a much more suitable match. You'd have so much chemistry!" Katniss pointed to the blonde wallflower in the corner, her green dress didn't move at all as she sat there, her nose stuck inside the pages of a book.

Both Gale and Thom had noticed her before, after all she was very attractive, but Thom did point out how her foot didn't even tap once during any music that played so far. They both mused about why she came if she was just going to sit in the corner and read. Gale was mildly surprised that Joanna hadn't approached her about bringing her party's vibe down.

Thom was already smiling at the thought of Gale approaching this girl at all, and Gale just frowned in return. "Her? Really? Like two guys already asked her to dance! You're setting me up!" He really didn't want to sound like a whiner about this, but it seemed like a lost cause.

"Didn't you say you could get any girl? Why is this one any different?" Katniss asked with the most satisfied smirk she could muster.

Gale could practically feel his own pride and ego swelling. Like why wouldn't this girl want to give her number to him? She probably already noticed him and was waiting for him to sweep her off her feet. Okay, that was clearly dramatic and totally wrong, but he was grasping at straws in his mind at this point. "Fine! I'll get her number, get ready to pay up fifty bucks, Catnip."

Taking a few moments to gather up the best "manly" walk he could, Gale made his way over to the blonde. Thom and Katniss watching intently from afar.

* * *

Delly of course had ditched her right away to go court some poor soul. So Madge found the quietest corner in the lighthouse and began to read. The novel was decent, it reminded her of quite a few she already read, but it was way more important and entertaining than watching a bunch of drunk adults knock heads while attempting to dance.

Halfway through chapter five a shadow lingered over her. She assumed this was yet another solider here asking her to dance, so with one quick breath she recites what she said twice already. "Sorry, not interested, and I don't dance. Good look finding someone who does!" A reflex.

* * *

Gale felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion. She didn't even look at him! He could hear Katniss's laugh faintly across the foyer. She must have saw his face. "Who said I wanted to dance?" That made her look up from her book, she had pretty eyes.

Saving her page, the blonde sets her book on her leg with probably the most neutral face one could make ever. She gestures to the party itself. "What else could you want?"

He felt dumb, blanking for a moment after mentally kicking himself. "Okay, maybe I did want to dance, but maybe now I just want to get to know you." Yeah that was so smooth, smoother than polished marble and-

Gale's thoughts were immediately interrupted by the girl picking her book once more up. "I still said I wasn't interested. Maybe try my friend?" She motioned to Delly who was actually talking quite excitedly to Thom. Katniss wasn't paying much attention to them, her eyes still on the pair in the corner.

"Okay fine, sorry to bother you!" Gale replied back, annoyed that she wouldn't even give him a chance. He felt his ego deflate as he walked back over to Katniss who was now openly grinning.

"Looks like she said no. Time to pay up, Hawthorne." Her voice was bold and cocky.

"The night isn't over. I can still get that number." He replied back, annoyed. Making his way over directly to where the girl's friend stood. "Hey, you."

The girl and Thom turned, the girl smiling brightly. "Hello, soldier." Her flirtatious voice was quite obvious. Which in turn made Thom raise an eyebrow.

"Hey. You came with her right?" He asked, immediately getting the point, gesturing to the girl in the corner.

The friend glanced around him, her demeanor immediately changing into a more excited one compared to her flirtatious one prior. "You mean, Madge? Yes! I'm so glad you noticed her, it must be her thighs."

Gale hadn't been looking at her thighs, but he knew when he approached again he'd sneak a peek. Nodding his head in reply, he tries his best to give her a bewildered look. "Any reason why she's reading?"

"She likes to read, I guess she isn't one for partying, it was actually me who dragged her along. I'm Delly by the way." Delly replied almost instantly as if she had already been asked that question. "Are you interested in her?"

Gale rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "She is very pretty, and she has something interesting _about_ her." He admitted.

Delly immediately moved forward pushing him backward. "Then go talk to her!"

"I already-"

"No shush! Don't change the subject, go!" Delly continued to push until Gale walked on his own. Katniss was still smiling evilly in the corner. He refused to let her win. Gathering his pride, he approached Madge once more.

"Hey I-"

"Sorry, not interested, and I don't dance. Good look finding someone who does!" Madge immediately repeated, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah I know." Gale deadpanned. She must have remembered his voice, since she glanced up from her page, her eyes clearly spelling out the word ANNOYED.

"Did you forget something?" She asked glancing around at her feet.

Gale ignored her question and instead moved to sit beside her, also ignoring her baffled expression. "You see the girl over there in the long braid?" He gestured in the least obvious way he could. "Try not to look at her long."

Madge glanced at the girl and then back at Gale. "What about her?" She didn't sound very thrilled with him, and he honestly couldn't blame her despite his pride.

"I have a bet with her that I can get any girl's number, and she chose you, and if I don't get your number I'll lose fifty bucks!" He explained quickly, at least he was telling the truth. Gale noticed her raised eyebrow and expression immediately, and held his hands up in defense. "Not that I wouldn't have approached you if not for the bet!"

Madge bit her lip, saving her page once more. "If it makes you go away…"

"Wait!" Gale halts her with a gentle hand. "It'll look weird if you outright give it to me. Maybe we should talk for a bit?" That was part of the reason. He also really wanted to get to know her.

Madge looked conflicted, on one hand she obviously wanted him to leave her alone, but maybe she didn't want to be rude? Gale didn't know, this girl was a mystery to him.

He must have looked surprised by her suddenly shrugging her shoulders with a small "Okay." because she seemed to be hiding an amused smile.

"Thank you! I just really want to show her up." Katniss being the her, being spoken of.

"The book was getting a little too cliché for my liking anyways. I'm Madge Undersee." The blonde peered around him for a moment before bringing her eyes back to his own.

"Gale Hawthorne." He held his hand out for her to take in a friendly shake.

He was pleasantly surprised that she took it, and even more surprise at the warmth he suddenly felt in his chest and stomach. He liked that feeling and felt disappointed when she pulled her hand away.

"So tell me about yourself, Miss Mysterious Madge."

She cocks her head to the side, confused by the nickname. She seemed to be thinking over her words carefully, the blonde was a clear thinker. Straightening her self out, Madge finally answered, and that's when Gale noticed that he liked the sound of her voice.

So many surprises.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger! But I'm writing this at like 7 am and I haven't been to bed yet, so I think that's a decent place to stop it. Next chapter they shall get to know one another! Thank you for your lovely compliments and words of encouragement. You all deserve every happiness!**


End file.
